A Look Through The Scope
by Tears of Deathwishxxx
Summary: This is about a young wrestler by the name of Snypa Rifle, who's career we will look at through his eyes.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Before I begin, I'd just like to say that this will not be a WWE or TNA fic, nor will it be about their respective indy promotions. In fact, this will be a fic about a wrestling character that I roleplay with and the many online federations that my character is part of. Sorry to disappoint the marks out there, but I'm using this fic to take wrestling back to when it was good to watch. And most of the characters that I feature in this story are characters that belong to other roleplayers as well.**

"Here is your winner and the _**new** _(enter federation here) Champion...

THE SNYPA RIFLE!"

Snypa was on his knees and in tears, clutching his first world championship that he worked so hard to get. After the three years he spent in Shadow-_sensei's_ Emo Dojo and two years of getting his ass kicked and kicking ass in the County and City of St. Louis, Missouri- his hard work seemed to pay off. He finally stood up. Slowly at first because his ribs were killing him through the abuse of the entire match.

Snypa stumbled to the ring ropes, using them for support as he looked on at the fans giving their hometown hero a standing ovation as "Party Like a Rockstar" by Da Shop Boyz blared through the P.A.

"I did it, baby!"

The new champion smiled a bloody smile as he looked down at his opponent, a beaten and battered Australian superstar by the name of Harli. Harli happened to give him the fight of his life, but it was Snypa who came out on top in this deadly Street Fight after countering the HKO into the Call to Death, forcing Harli to tap out as soon as the two hit the mat.

William Davis: "Snypa's done it!"

Gold Devil: "He's our new champion!"

The Rifle exited the ring, slapping with hands with his loyal fans as he held his newly won championship on his shoulder. This was one more accomplishment throughout his life he'd be able to tell those close to him about...


	2. Beginnings

**St. Louis, Missouri: Snypa at 15**

Snypa was in his part of St. Louis- North County. He was preparing for what would be a hell of a fight. In fact, it was an impromptu backyard wrestling match. His opponent, another 15-yr-old named Joshua Remus, a skateboarding punk with green hair and piercings in his ears and eyebrows.

These two had a series a fights that resulted in suspensions from school in both the seventh and eighth grade. But this fight would not take place on school grounds. They were headed toward their freshman year of high school and it was one more month before school started. Joshua was the type of guy to either jump a guy from behind or act tough with a group. But there would be none of that. Snypa was with his crew, their name inspired by WCW: The Filthy Animalz. They weren't many, but this group of ten friends were armed with chains and were waiting for any interference.

Snypa and Joshua both had 5 wins apiece and this was the tiebreaker.

* * *

Joshua awaited the opponent in the backyard of a friend of his, Torrence. Torrence would also be the "referee."

He looked around for Snypa.

"Where that little bitch at?"

Josh cracked his knuckles and punched into his other hand when out of a tree, Snypa landed a perfect bulldog that sent the boy into the concrete, instantly breaking his nose.

"Right here, motherfucker!"

Snypa instantly took his shirt off after using J-Remus' own method of coming from behind...or in this case- the air. He knew the strategy: pick your spot, hit, hit hard, and hit him with anything in range.

_Which meant that he had to mirror his favorite wrestlers: the "Smelly Mo-Fo Shadow" from OECW, who he called a "black cobra" that picked his spots. "The Talented One" Cartwright and Eddie Guerrero, who were strategists and cheaters, and mostly "The Dragon" Jarel Damone of EEW, who was a pretty bad son of a bitch. Snypa was like TNA: blurred the line of face and heel and thought of everyone as a tweener.  
_

Snypa went over to Josh, smiling evilly before wrapping his shirt around the other boy's throat, trying to choke him out. Torrence tried to give a "five-count," but it didn't matter to Snypa, who let go of the "illegal" choke. Torrence knew that this was a Street Fight and everything was allowed, but it was all in good fun.

Snypa looked around and saw an array of weapons that could be used. Did Torrence set this up? Nah. He wasn't that smart. He looked at Josh, who was holding his bloody and broken nose. Snypa walked up to him and got on his knees.

"Take a swing."

Josh, blinded by the stinging tears, took a swing and missed as Snypa threw a trio of jabs to the broken nose before finishing up the combo with a left hook to the chin, making Joshua stumble. Snypa picked up a string of...barbed wire?!...wrapped it around his fist, the barbs sticking into his batting glove and piercing his hand's flesh. This was a "Hardcore Messiah" moment. The Mad Dog fanatic smiled as he mounted the skater and laid into his forehead with hard rights, the barbed wire opening his face up.

Joshua's buddies were wondering why Torrence was not stopping this. This wasn't the WWE, and they weren't trained professional wrestlers. Someone could really get hurt! No, someone was getting hurt here. But someone could get _fatally _hurt here!

Torrence realized that this was gonna get nasty in a hurry and struggled to pull Snypa off of the other teen, finally getting him off after a few more punches.

"Get off, man! It's over!"

Snypa stood up, looking at the work he just did. Odds favor that if the cops caught up to him, he'd be seeing a little time. He stood over Joshua, spitting on him.

"Remember this beating, bitch boy."

And with that Snypa and the Animalz headed toward the gate to leave, all excited that their second-in-command just won. But the future pyromaniac wasn't satisfied. In fact, he ran back into the backyard again, picking up a steel chain and swinging to clear everyone away. He stood Joshua up and hit him with Forsaken member Nick Way's finisher: the Switchblade! The kick drove one of Josh's two front teeth further up as he fell back down.

Snypa smiled as he was happy and left the backyard.


	3. Snypa vs Mick Foley

**Author's Note: The following chapter does contain a real wrestler but fictional information. So don't be alarmed.

* * *

**

**St. Louis, Missouri: A Match at 18**

Snypa had just graduated from high school with his diploma. It was the summertime and he decided that he would go to the local community college.

Of course, you would think that Snypa would want nothing more to do with wrestling when you see the scars and the bruises on his body.

But nope. He grew up in a family of wrestlers. The soon-to-be legendary Damien Ace and their sister Damita were already on their way to a big-league contract. He hoped that they wouldn't sign with either of the two Vinces, because he knew what happened in WWE and TNA when certain wrestlers get somewhat popular- they end up never being used on TV or don't get the push that they need. Some wrestlers, such as The Brian Kendrick, got a push to world title status and weren't even ready. He didn't want his brother to end up like Jeff Hardy, close to the golden ring but never getting it.

So, before classes were beginning- Snypa would have one last match before going off to school. Or would it be his last match?

Well, he had challenged an established wrestler- a former WWE Champion, who decided to own a company of his own. He wanted it to be known that all backyards wrestlers were not- as some people were called- "yardtards." So what better than challenge the man who supposedly wrote the book on hardcore itself? What better than challenging TNA co-owner/Sacrifice Wrestling Alliance owner Mick Foley to a wrestling match in a warehouse? A match where there were no rules, and Jeff Jarrett couldn't do shit but watch his fellow co-owner get decimated for real.

And as for repercussions: Foley signed away all legal rights, stating he was a willful participant in this and no one could be held responsible but him.

On top of that, Foley had to be encouraged to accept Snypa's challenge. About five million did the job.

* * *

**The Match:**

Snypa stood across the ring from Mrs. Foley's Baby Boy himself, prepared for this Fans Bring The Weapons Lumberjack Match. Anything goes, and the match was one fall to a finish.

The bell rang.

Foley came out of the corner to offer a tie-up. The taller and physically stronger Snypa runs out with a full-force spear, raining down on Foley's already-not-so-handsome mug with closed, connecting fists to the face.

_What the fuck?!, _thought Foley as he was being clobbered. For real!

Snypa got up off of his legendary opponent, not waiting for Foley to even get to one knee as he fired a kick to the ribs. The fans around the ring were exploding in cheers as they watched St. Louis' favorite son beat down the Glorified Stuntman.

Suddenly, Michael Francis Foley, Sr. got up and realized there was no script. No storylines. This match had no predetermined winner. This was nothing but a legalized street fight disguised as a wrestling match. Mick Foley was no longer in the safety of backstage officials and fellow TNA superstars to save his ass if a fan jumped in the action. Mick Foley was fighting for his life. And didn't even realize it.

Snypa smiled.

"Has it come to you, Foley? This ain't a wrestling match, it's your judgement."

Then Foley realized he was surrounded by a crowd of marks and some who actually hated him for real, all wanting to see carnage.

As Snypa ran at him, he sidestepped, delivering a hard lariat to the back of the future pyromaniac's head and stomping him as he went down. People cheered.

One of the lumberjacks on the outside threw a whip into the ring. Foley picked it up, lashing away at Snypa's bare back, watching the bloody welts appear across his back. He struck the young "wrestler" a few more times, setting Snypa up on the ropes as he dropped the whip and and went over toward the other ropes. He backed up, coming in for a patented knee to the opponent hanging on the ropes. At the last second, Snypa was able to move away, leaving the Hardcore Hack hanging. A young fan handed his hero a steel chair. Snypa held the chair, waiting for Foley to turn around into it. When Foley did, the pyro boy smashed the weapon with almost full force into his skull, sending him down. But that's not all. He was handed a sledgehammer by a Juggalette whose neden he wanted to tag.

"This is strictly for my niggas!" Snypa yelled as he placed the chair on one of Foley's arms.

He picked up the sledgehammer, smiling as he raised the weapon and brought it down on the chair. _Right on_ the chair. Not _inches from it_ like you see on TV, but _on_ the chair that was wrapped around Foley's left arm.

It was the loud "SNAP" heard around the world as Mick Foley's arm was legitmately broken. All Michael Foley could feel was a surge of electricity as he felt the bone shatter at the elbow, making him howl and scream in pain. Some of the fans wanted Snypa to break Foley's other arm, but Snypa felt as if Foley had enough and pinned him for the one, two, three before getting up and leaving the ring.

Of course, ambulances were on standby as EMTs rushed the ring and tended to Mick as quickly as possible. Snypa got up and walked out of the warehouse, happy with his work when he was approached by a man. The man had long black hair and green eyes. He could see that this man was an emo as you can tell from his thick-rimmed glasses and cuts on his arms. Snypa knew who he was.

Shadow.


	4. Setting The Stage

Snypa stared down the Smelly Mo-Fo who was also known as the Crown Prince of Emo, his red eyes looking into Shadow's green ones. Beside Shadow was his slave, Animok, who was foaming at the mouth.

"Master, should I attack?" asked Animok. "Should I? Should I? I need violence! His blood is just _screaming_ my name!"

Shadow extended his arm out and shook his head.

"Animok. You're acting in character again."

Animok calmed down and wiped the "foam" off of his mouth.

"Sorry about that," he said. "I just like to fuck with the people Shadow scouts for his dojo. What's your name, homie?"

"Snypa. And you're Animok."

Animok extended his hand. Snypa took it in a firm grip before shaking Shadow's hand as well.

"Well, Snypa- seeing that ass-kicking you put on Mick Foley combined with the fact that you're "Fight Night's" brother: you've earned my respect."

It took every cell in Snypa's body not to mark out.

"We'll see if you have what it takes to cut it in the Emo Dojo," Shadow said. "If you beat my familiar here, then you have a spot."

"Name the match, place, and time."

"The crown jewel of OECW..."

"Rage In A Cage?" Snypa interjected. "I accept."

"Kinda eager to join, aren't you?" Shadow asked. "I'm not gonna let you humiliate yourself by facing Animok just yet."

Snypa's expression turned to a glare.

"I could beat Animok if I wanted to."

Animok went back into character.

"Then let's start the violence already," Animok replied. "Right here, right now."

Snypa cracked his knuckles and took off his gloves, also going into character.

"Violence is my world, Animok," Snypa said. "And you'll wish you'd never stepped into my world."

The two growled at one another before Shadow stepped in between them.

"This is depressing," Shadow sighed. "But, I'll allow you to have a training match with Animok if you wish."

"When?" asked Snypa.

"Three months from now. Train hard."


	5. Qualifying

Months Later:

Snypa had endured some of worst fights in order to prepare for the coming onslaught that would be brought by Shadow's puppet Animok. His scars and bruises showed that he was ready for Animok because Shadow would make sure his lovesick attack dog was ready.

And so, Snypa and a group of supporters from St. Louis traveled to New England, where the Emo Dojo was located. Shadow was in the center of the ring with Animok on a leash waiting.

"So, you've come!" yelled Shadow. "I was wondering if you'd even show up."

"Well, Master- I wouldn't have been surprised if the bitch-ass nigga _hadn't _come," chimed Animok, getting into character.

Snypa clenched his fists. Did Animok call him a bitch? He stormed the ring, sliding in and taking off his shirt, the women in the Dojo trying not to faint or cheer for Snypa's chiseled upper body.

"You sure you don't wanna change into your ring gear?" asked Shadow, noticing Snypa in a pair of jeans. "Get some time to warm up?"

"How about we start with the violence already?" said Snypa, ready to go.

"He's ready and you're ready," Shadow said. "So..."

And lights came on.

Shadow: "The following contest is Falls Count Anywhere and is scheduled for one fall! Representing the Emo Dojo, weighing in at 275 pounds: _Animok_!"

The students of the Emo Dojo cheered loudly for Animok.

Shadow: "And his opponent: from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 268 pounds: _The Snypa Rifle_!"

Snypa cracked his knuckles as his loyal St. Louis following cheered, bouncing from side to side as he stared down Animok. If Snypa won this match, he would join Shadow's school of Forsaken misfits.

A referee got in the ring and signaled for the bell to be rung.

And the match began with Snypa coming out with a big boot, only to be missed and Animok rolling him up for a school boy. The ref began his job.

One...two...and a kickout!

Snypa got back to his feet as well as Animok, putting the attack dog down with a hard clothesline and following up with rights and lefts. The referee's only function in this match was to count the pinfall or acknowledge the submission.

_Later in the match...._

Snypa and Animok, beaten and battered, had fought their way to the outside of the Dojo and into the streets. Animok had smashed Snypa face-first through a car window, busting him wide open. He followed up with a scoop slam onto the hood of said car. He went for the cover.

Two and three-quarters.

And so Animok picked up a steel trash can in front of a building and got on top of the same car Snypa was lying on. The bloodied Snypa struggled to get to his feet, which he did. Through blood-covered eyes, he saw Animok coming down from the car for an overhead shot with the trash can. With what seemed to be his last gasp, Snypa put everything he had into a right hand straight to the gut.

_Later in the match..._

With Animok down and hoping to finish the match, Snypa locked in the finisher that became feared in his backyward wrestling matches: the Call to Death. Locking his opponent in a full nelson and bringing him down with him to the ground with a body triangle around the midsection, Animok was trapped with nowhere to go. Since there were no ropes to grab, Animok would've had no choice but to finally tap out and end what was, but never officially recognized by Pro Wrestling Illustrated, as the most brutal match in sports entertainment history.

That, my friends, did _not_ happen. Snypa was about to bring Animok down when the house pet of Shadow launched a back kick straight into Snypa's...netherregion. Forced to break the hold, Animok put Snypa down with what sounded like a skull-cracking Reverse DDT on the concrete. Animok went for his third cover of the match.

Shoulder up at two.

Snypa still had fight left in him and when Animok pulled him to his feet, he took the offense to him with a spray of Purple Mist to the eyes and hoisting the Emo King's servant on his shoulders in the Electric Chair position. He looked straight into the green eyes of Shadow as he climbed onto one car with 275 pounds on his shoulders and brought Animok down from a modified Thai clinch into a driver that even wrestlers pro circuit and Indy alike cringed at: the Grand Slam.

Headfirst into the windshield. An impressive spot that not even WWE could top.

Snypa sat on Animok's chest and hooked the legs as the referee counted.

One. Two. Three!

The referee waved that the match was over as the future pyromaniac collapsed and fell inside the car. He was glad the match was over as the referee opened the door and raised his hand in victory.

Shadow: "Here is your winner, by pinfall: _the Snypa Rifle_!"

The bloody Snypa scrambled out of the car as Shadow approached him. He slowly took to his feet and put his fists up, preparing for a post-match slugfest with the Black Cobra.

Shadow's fist was balled, but instead of striking the young Reicher, he raised his hand up in victory, the spectators cheering in response.

"Welcome to the Dojo."

Snypa looked at Shadow and then the downed Animok.

"What about him?"

Shadow: "He'll be fine. A bucket of blood'll wake him up in no time."

And so, Snypa prepared for his latest chapter in his road to becoming a professional wrestler: Shadow's dojo. He looked past Shadow, at a guy who had been watching the match. He noticed his black hair and completely red contacts. He smiled.

Little did Snypa know, that guy would become his future tag team partner and with him, those two would forge the greatest path toward glory in all of Extreme Entertainment Wrestling since the days of EEW Hall of Famer Jarel Drako Damone.

And on that path, they will battle saint and sinner alike. They will purify the new Castle of Extreme, rebuilding it for the "Extreme race," and all impurites washed away in a tsunami of blood. And with the help of this tsunami, those two men will forge a Reich.

A Bloody Reich.


	6. Not So Immortal After All

**This is not going according to the real timeline of the WWE, in fact- this is going by an alternate universe of an OC.**

**Years Later:**

While his brother and sister have already been established, Snypa signed a contract with the WWE. They offered him a better deal than that by Jeff Jarrett. Snypa had one thing placed in his contract: if he was to ever end up in a storyline with Hulk Hogan, he is not to job to that old bastard in any way, shape, or form.

Snypa vowed that he would not be added to the list of victims that carry matches and end up losing. In fact, this little part in his contract was unknown to fellow wrestlers.

So far, when Snypa was placed on Raw- he became a three-time Intercontinental Champion, and a five-time Hardcore Champion before the title was retired.

In 60 minutes in the same night.

Also, he managed to win the World Heavyweight Championship once, defeating champion Edge (sent back to RAW) in a Hardcore Submission match at Wrestlemania XX8 with the Call to Death in the parking lot.

At that time, the WWE creative team wanted to put him in a feud with Vince's Golden Boy- also known as John Cena. Snypa refused, stating that he knew that would end with him losing on his first title defense. And so, he feuded with Randy Orton, which resulted in a lot of cheap attacks from behind and led to the first-ever Scaffold Match with Orton. It was the first Scaffold match in the WWE.

Snypa had a hard time getting it approved since Vinnie Mac was trying to pull the wool of the eyes of the new-age fans and erase the history of ECW and WCW left behind in the WWE.

Examples: the Cruiserweight Championship, firing of Paul Heyman, changing the WWECW Championship to a platinum design, getting rid of the Originals and reducing Dreamer to jobber, etc.

Of course, VKM probably didn't want anything extreme in his company.

Anyway, Snypa overcame Orton after sending him off of the scaffold and into the Spanish announce table. That took first place for Spot of the Year.

Basically, Snypa had a pretty good career in the WWE, but he and the creative team butted heads on ideas. Apparently, they wanted to limit Extreme matches. Snypa had no problem, but he wanted an angle where he wanted to prove he was the most Extreme Champion ever.

Eventually, Snypa lost the championship in a Ladder match to Jeff Hardy, who after 3 years, got it back to "shut the fans up" some more.

Snypa was known for exciting the fans, but unlike Jeff- he wasn't a spot monkey. He had true technical, hardcore and brawling skill and impressed the fans in so many ways.

* * *

**Ten Months After Second And Final Reign:**

Snypa did a heel turn, feuding with the returning(what is this, the 7,000,000,000th time?!) Hulk Hogan. Now, this is where he was guaranteed not to put Hogan over.

This feud came about when Hogan stated that the only way he'd return would be if he got a championship match with Jeff Hardy. Meanwhile, Snypa walked up to Hogan.

"Hey, _brother_...why don't you quit hoggin' the damn spotlight?"

This was _not_ a worked shoot. In fact, Snypa wanted the entire to world to _see_ what they already _knew_. And so, he gave a secret motion to the cameramen to turn on the cameras and air the confrontation between himself and Hogan to the fans in the arena and around the world.

Hogan turned around.

"Excuse me?"

Snypa: "I said, why don't you quit being so damn selfish and let other people have their moment? You know, I can't actually believe that I looked up to an old-ass, washed up, steroid-popping, piece of [beep] like you."

Hogan looked up at Snypa.

Snypa: "You know, it's a shame that every time you come back to the WWE, the fans can predict your every move. Everyone you feud with has to job to you. You don't like puttin' anyone over and in the event that you might have to put someone over, the great Hulk Hogan doesn't wanna show or do it cleanly. What's wrong with losing once in a while? What the [beep] makes _you_ so special?"

Hogan moved toward Snypa, getting nose-to-nose with him and grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

Hogan: "Look here, I don't know who in the hell you think you're talking to, but if I were you- I'd know my place and shut up. Quick."

Snypa: "Number one, get your goddamn hands off of me. Number two..."

A group of wrestlers, mostly young talent such as Saint Joey, Matt Shanahan, Freakshow, TapOut Mafia members Nuke Fusion and Matt Seraph, Marxx, Jacob Meyer, and Chrono Clepsydra(guys you wouldn't normally see band together in the ring) as well as "The Talented One" Cartwright and Jed stood behind Snypa and then formed a circle around Hogan.

Saint Joey(British accent): "Let...him...go."

Hogan: "Is this supposed to scare me? A bunch of kids and guys who think they're gonna be as legendary as me?"

Marxx(Canadian accent): "The message is simple, Hulk. We ain't takin' it no more, eh?"

Hogan paid Marxx no attention as he kept his focus on Snypa, who sprayed what became his signature Purple Mist into Hogan's eyes, blinding him. Snypa pushed himself back as Chrono, Marxx, Joey, Jed, Cartwright, Meyer, Fusion, Seraph, Freakshow, and the Punk rushed the Hulkster.

Each man took turns holding and throwing free shots at the Immortal One in teams of two. Since it was 10-on-1.

While the other nine guys held down Hogan, Snypa and Cartwright climbed a ladder set up by Snypa.

Cartwright(British accent): "I'm gonna show you how to do a leg drop, Hogan! A bloody _Talented_ leg drop, you winded old twat!"

Cartwright proceeded to nail Hogan with the Cartwright Crush, a guillotine leg drop that was his finisher, followed by Snypa's own signature leg drop known as the Hangtime. Both drops landed across the throat.

Snypa: "Hey, Cart. It's about time you landed that damn move of yours."

Cartwright scoffed and actually exchanged a high-five with Snypa, who was his kayfabe rival.

After that, Chrono lifted the _actually_ prone Hogan to his feet and nailed him with his own finisher: the Kuroki Kudou, a spinning Impaler/Unprettier also used by Tavarius the Prophet and called Prophetic. This forced the other wrestlers into performing their own finishing moves on Hogan. On concrete. It's a miracle Hogan lived and only ended up confined to a wheelchair the rest of his life.

After the vicious shoot beating of Hulk Hogan that was aired, several cameramen lost their jobs and the Evil Eleven, as they were labeled, forced to job to jobbers and mid-carders before being released from their contracts.

Cartwright to Funaki.

Chrono to Dreamer.

Joey to Rogan Hibbits.

Meyer to Dolph Ziggler.

The Mafia to Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder.

Freakshow to Trytan.

Matt Shanabanana to Snitsky in a dark match at No Mercy.

Marxx in a squash match against the Boogeyman for the United States Championship.

Jed, being a special case, to John Cena.

And Snypa...to Hogan.

But even though the Evil Eleven jobbed, it wasn't clean. Some of them refused to sell some of their opponents' offense. A majority of them actually laid their opponents out after the match, getting up after being pinned and doing their finishers on the opponent and even, the referees.

Rumor has it that before leaving the WWE for good, Snypa handcuffed and legitimately beat the hell out of VKM after dragging him out of his limo in the parking lot. A fan actually witnessed and recorded the beating. If the video is real, then it HAS to be on YouTube.

* * *

Snypa would eventually meet up with his fellow Evil Eleven mates in the future, even feuding with some of them and briefly tag-teaming with them as well.

**To EEW:**

Leaving EEW Headquarters(the Hammerstein Ballroom) with a smirk and a paycheck, Snypa had a new job and was back in the business.

_**To be continued...**_


	7. The Best Side Is The Extreme Side

**If anyone noticed the error from the previous chapter, I meant to say that a "body double" in a Hogan muscle suit was who Snypa jobbed to. Sorry.**

* * *

And from the WWE, Snypa moved to Paul Heyman's latest expansion. A promotion bigger and better than that of ECW, Extreme Entertainment Wrestling. EEW was founded on the principles of Extreme Championship Wrestling: go big, go Extreme, or go home. And so far, EEW looked like it would eventually run WWE out of business. They had a training program called Speed as well. Unlike the WWE's farm territories, this show _actually _helped young talent develop into the future of EEW after _gauging_ their capabilities.

But Heyman had heard of what Snypa and the Evil Eleven had done to Hulk Hogan as well as VKM and immediately started him out the promotion's original and only show, Monday Night Burn as a reward.

Heyman: "We don't need useless, selfish "talent" wasting away this industry. So on behalf of myself, my Co-Chairman Mick Foley, and the rest of the EEW- we thank you."

Snypa sputtered.

"F-F-FOLEY?! Are you shittin' me?! He's here?"

Heyman: "And Michael is also your boss as well as I, Snypa. Despite the history you two had-yes, I know about your Lumberjack Match- I expect you two to play nice."

Foley stepped into the office, eating a donut when he eyed Snypa and spat out pieces of Krispy Kreme.

"_Y-y-you?!_" Foley yelled. "SECURI--"

"Hang on a minute, Mick. This is our new signing...his name's..."

Foley: "I know who he is, Paul! He _broke my arm _in a one-sided match where the ring was surrounded by raging _lunatics_ that he called _his fans_! And you have the _audacity_ to hire him without _consulting me_?!"

Heyman: "Last I checked, Mick, _we _own this company _50-50_. So that means we're _partners_."

Foley: "And since we're co-Chairmen....Mr. Rifle, you are _fired! Now get the hell out of here!_"

Heyman: "And I say the Snypa Rifle is _reinstated._"

Snypa: "And I say that if you want me back, Paulie, then add two things to my contract. No, I'm not talking about another zero to my check. The first thing is an iron-clad contract that cannot be broken and if broken, Foley here will be subjected to lawsuits. It's my way of fighting against him. The second thing is that I want a match with him sometime in the future."

Paul: "Snypa, you have a deal. Under one condition..."

Snypa has always known not to trust Paul Heyman under any circumstances.

"You win your first match tonight, then we'll talk business."

Snypa: "Who's my opponent?"

Heyman: "Your opponent for the night will be...Mick Foley."

Foley: "I refuse to be in the ring with that lunatic."

Snypa stepped up to Foley.

"You've gone from Hardcore Legend to straight-up coward. Where's that fighting spirit, Mick? The spirit that made you a three-time world champion before you were forced to retire?"

Foley: "I don't have to prove anything to you."

Heyman: "Yeah, well you have to prove something to me. Because as per our partnership, if one Chairman is in a match, the other gets all decision-making power from the moment the match begins to the moment it ends."

Foley: "Well, the match hasn't begun yet and I'm still part owner, so Snypa's opponent will now be...Atrocity XXX."

Heyman: "And Snypa, if you win- you'll get the right to take on Foley in any match of your choice at any given time. In the next 12 months."

Snypa: "Sweet. Let me go make mincemeat out of this guy, whoever he is."

And with that, Snypa headed out to the ring area. He looked over at the sound booth.

AV Guy: "You're all set."

Snypa: "Good."

Snypa said a silent prayer and zipped up his entrance jacket.

Larry Mooney, Ring Announcer: "The following contest is scheduled for one fall!"

Snypa stood at the curtain, cracking his knuckles as "What You Know" by T.I. blared through the arena. He stepped out on the ramp, a black baseball bat slung over his back as he stepped out on the stage.

"Introducing first and making his EEW debut: from St. Louis, Missouri, weighing in at 268 pounds_- the Snypa Rifle!_"

Snypa smiled as he walked down the ramp, the fans not knowing how to react to the new Extremist. He showed enthusiasm as he slapped hands with a few fans who recognized him from the WWE.

Joey Styles, who had been released from WWE and now announcing for EEW: "Wow, look who's come to join the Extreme side!"

Tazz, also wished the best in future endeavors and now commentating for EEW: "Yeah, buddy! It's Snypa! He's come to step EEW's game up a bit."

Snypa entered the ring, bouncing from side to side as he took off his jacket and awaited the arrival of his opponent.

------

_Start of the match...._

Snypa locked up with Atrocity, the latter getting the former into a side headlock. Sending Atro off of the ropes, Snypa was met with a hard shoulder block that sent him down.

_Middle of the match:_

Both men were in the crowd, trading blows with the fans cheering them on. Eventually, Atrocity got the upper hand with a hard front kick to the jaw, sending Snypa down. Atro picked up a chair given to him by a young fan and smashed Snypa across the back with it. Snypa let out a yell as he grabbed his back, in an effort to sell the chair shot. Atrocity raised the chair again and brought it down on Snypa's back a second time.

This match was getting brutal.

Atro quickly rolled Snypa over for the pin.

One...two...and a kickout by Snypa.

Styles: "This match is far from over!"

Tazz: "You're tellin' me! Snypa's still got some fight!"

As Atrocity went to pull Snypa up to his feet, he was met with a knee to the chest and being hoisted up on his opponent's shoulders.

But before Snypa could get the move which would come to be known as the Rockstar Mentality off, Atrocity narrowly escaped to go for his own finisher: a modified Psycho Driver he called Killed in Action.

And this move was avoided by Snypa as he slipped out the back door for the Call to Death, also countered with a headbutt to the nose and a DDT on another chair. Atrocity called for a weapon and a Kendo stick was dropped down to him by a fan. He took his stance, waiting for Snypa to get up...

...and as Snypa got up to his feet, Atrocity came at him full speed with the Kendo Stick, only to be stopped with the infamous Purple Mist and nailed with his own Kendo stick repeatedly.

_In a clothing store down the street..._

Patrons were scattering as Snypa and Atrocity were beating the hell out of one another. The manager tried to stop the fracas, but that only angered Atrocity into hitting him with the View of Atrocity, a reverse sitout powerbomb.

Using the distraction, Snypa grabbed Atro by the hair and threw him over the counter into the display rack behind the register. He grabbed a broom and stood on the counter, waiting for Atro to get up. When he wanted to come down, Atro let loose a single fist to the midsection and smashed Snypa face-first into the counter, following up with a school boy and a two count.

_End of the match..._

This fight had spilled back out onto the street, complete with a crowd. Atrocity had the advantage as he called for the View of Atrocity. At the height of the move, Snypa countered into a Victory Roll.

Atrocity kicked out before the three as both men slowly got back to their feet. He advanced toward Snypa, who was reeling and hoisted him up for the K.I.A. again. This time Snypa escaped out the back door again and locked in the Call to Death once more, the move actually sticking and forcing Atrocity to tap out.

* * *

This very first match launched Snypa's career in professional wrestling. No matter how epic his other matches were- this match and Snypa's Taipei Deathmatch before joining forces with Atrocity as one-half of the greatest tag team ever.

And speaking of which, let's look in on Bloody Reich's first main event match:

EEW Championship

C4 vs Diego Alva(c) & Bloody Reich

Basically, the winning member of C4 becomes champion and winning member of Team Alva would receive a match at any given time at any event.

Diego Alva had no-shown the match and Bloody Reich were on their own in a 4-on-2 assault. However, they would not be pushed around by Cartwright, Casey Bennett, and T & C (Travis Dukeman and wrestling legend Daniel Cross). In fact, they had managed to incapacitate Daniel Cross with a Reich From Hell after clearing out Travis and Casey.

Travis was infamous for pulling a Hogan and not selling against the new talent (he called it an initiation and the newbies having to pay their dues), but upper management told him that he would be putting the Reich over. When Travis no-sold a Rockstar Mentality, Snypa exploded out of character and started throwing stiff rights and lefts, the match breaking down into a real fistfight with Cartwright trying to pull him off and throw some shots in to sell the fight and make the fans think it was part of the match. Snypa understood what Cartwright was doing as he turned and Irish Whipped the Talented One into and over the security barrier as he threw Travis as hard as he could into the steel ringpost, knocking him as he turned back to Casey.

Casey and the Reich first ran into one another in a Know Your Enemy match, where Snypa and Atrocity were forced to co-exist against Casey and Rey Mysterio. The future Reich managed to pick up the win when Casey turned on Mysterio and left him for Atrocity and Snypes.

Casey was armed with a kendo stick as he came at Atrocity, who ducked under the stick and used it against him in a Russian Leg Sweep on the ringside floor.

Snypa went back to Cartwright, who had his signature fire extinguisher and blinded the pyromaniac as he followed up with the Cartwright Crash (a blockbuster neckbreaker) from the barricade.

Since EEW was Falls Count Anywhere, Cartwright went for the pin only to be broken up by Atrocity.

Snypa shook off the cobwebs as Atrocity and Cartwright battled it out, even smashing one another's head off of the announce table. Cartwright gained the advantage with a low blow kick to boos and a lifting Tornado DDT through the French announce table.

_Later on in the match..._

Casey locked in what he called the Inevitable Result on Atrocity. With Cross, Travis, and Snypa out of the match- the match was all but won for the two-time Estremo Champion and first EEW Champion...that is...until Snypa prevented the Cartwright Crush on Atrocity with a steel chair to the back and the Inevitable Assassination...a once-used move made famous by Kenta Kobashi called the Diamondhead through a glass-covered table on the outside which got "Holy Shit!" chants.

The momentary distraction caught Casey Bennett off-guard as he went over to the ropes. But as he did, this allowed Atrocity to get to his feet and roll Casey up, but only for a two count. After a while, Snypa managed to get himself back in the ring.

Casey backed into him and turned around.

Snypa laid into him with a headbutt to the nose and a fall foward powerbomb that was originally known as the Grand Slam. Afterward, Atrocity took to the top rope as Snypa grabbed Casey by the legs and catapulted him toward Atrocity who brought him down in a reverse bulldog.

Joey Styles: "Das Blitzkrieg!"

Tazz: "It's over now!"

Snypa went for the pin, the referee counting three. The bell rang as Bloody Reich stood victorious.

"Here are your winners,_ Bloody Reich_ and still the EEW Champion- _Diego Alva!_"

* * *

This match spawned a lot of controversy at the same time Paul Heyman had made his return to television after being kidnapped by a rival company called Real Wrestling Alternative and their owner Jim Cornette, who just happened to be the storyline TNA Face of Management. After a battle with RWA's Power Glory, C4 fought to a draw...and somehow Heyman had escaped his captors...while Mick Foley did nothing...

**The controversy that spawned will be in the next chapter.**

**In other news, you can look up the Diamondhead on YouTube. The Inevitable Result is a surfboard where the wrestler stands on the opponent's legs and yanks on the arms...**


	8. The Price of Politicking

**2008, Promotion to Promotion/Free Agency:**

The evolution of the Snypa Rifle had come from being the guy who sought to create an "Extreme race" to being a psychotic genius who mastered the art of Extreme warfare. But in recent years and despite his popularity with the fans, Snypa wasn't exactly first choice for major pushes with creative staff. Wrestling greats like Kelly King 2.0 and younger talent like Duane Wages were given bigger and better opportunities.

In one promotion, the "You lose the championship and you're fired, then re-hired and given a long journey back to the top" storyline that had been worked out was unexpectedly altered when Sacrifice Wrestling Alliance's newest face of authority (on-screen) and head of creative Tristian Trinity decided to revive the dead promotion called Outdoor Extreme Championship Wrestling. And then that's when the career of the Sadistic Snyper started to wither away. He had gone from one of the top five draws and after a five-match losing streak, jobber for the incoming OECW alumni. Apparently, Snypa had just been shoot swerved and this did not make him happy.

In fact, the Rifle had tried to call Trinity for weeks, to no avail. Finally, a member of creative that was a friend of the DGE, managed to call him and give him a location of where Tristan was. He said that creative was meeting at a bar. This would be Snypa's ultimate opportunity to get an explanation for these recent changes in events.

* * *

**Sal's Grill and Bar,**

**October 2008:**

The Sadistic Snyper, dressed in nightlife clothes with his braids pulled into a ponytail, walked into the bar. His phone vibrated. He pulled it out.

_1 new message._

Snypa decided to look at it.

_"Over here on the left"_

Snypa looked up and over in the direction he was instructed to look. He noticed a white man with a scruffy beard looking in his direction. He slowly walked toward the table the man was at. While the group of men were talking, Snypa grabbed a chair from between of the men at the table and sat down, removing his glasses to look Trinity right in the eyes.

Tristan: "Snypa. What are you doing here?"

Snypa: "Well, I'm sure you gentlemen are discussing my character and how you're going to use him."

Tristan: "That's on the agenda of--"

Snypa: "SHUT UP. Shut the hell up. You screwed me over. You lied to me, Tristan. All you've had me do is lay down for your boys."

Tristan: "Well, some changes were necessary and sacrifices need to be made. My storyline with you, unfortunately, did not make the--"

And Snypa flipped over the table, stepping over the mess of alcohol to look Tristan in the eyes, malice intent in his heart.

Snypa: "You. Lied. To. Me. It's not that hard for me to understand."

Tristan: "You're going to pay for this!"

Snypa: "You're going to keep me at the bottom of the barrel? Is that it? You won't have to worry about that, Mr. Trinity. Because I gave Mr. Roley my notice of resignation via text message before I showed up."

Tristan: "Then why are you so--"

And Snypa delivered a left hook to Tristan's mouth, creating a small gash that the blood trickled from.

Snypa: "What, worried about my status if I don't work for SWA anymore? I just wanted to make a final point to the creative point. Steve?"

Steve Arms, the man who had text messaged Snypa, opened his chest to reveal a wire.

Tristan: "You bastard!"

Snypa: "The wrestling universe is going to outcast you for this, Trinity. You're done, as a creative man. Because you're not so creative at all."

And Snypa turned around to leave.

Tristan: "Don't you turn your back on me, you piece of shit!"

And Snypa turned around to see a Colt M1911 held up in the air as Tristan fired two shots, sending the patrons scattering. He then pointed the gun at Snypa's chest.

Tristan: "I made you, playboy! And I'll break you just as easily! I told you, sacrifices needed to be made in order for this new influx of talent coming in!"

Snypa: "And for that, you jacked me for what you promised me, man?!"

Tristan: "Promises don't last in backstage politics."

Snypa: "As I can see."

Tristan: "But there's also backstabbing, too. So...say goodbye, Steve."

And Tristan pointed the .45 at his co-worker. As he prepared to pull the trigger, things seemed to slow down. Heartbeats became loud. Snypa instantly ran toward Tristan and dove at him, grabbing the creative head's gun hand and taking him down. Snypa managed to get a mount position and laid the man out with a single blow.

Snypa: "That's a bitch move, nigga. Bringing a gun to a fistfight."

About fifteen minutes, police came with guns drawn. Snypa left the bar after some questions from the officers and signing some autographs. He headed to his truck and got in, heading toward his crush's house. She knew how to make things better when it got hard. She always knew the right things to say, even if Snypa couldn't understand her and she had to translate.

"'Stique, I'm comin' through..."


End file.
